


RENT Univers Alternatif - Royale

by anothergayrentfan, transmarkcohen



Category: Rent - Larson
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Tout le monde est homosexuel, Univers alternatif - royale
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:20:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25789474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anothergayrentfan/pseuds/anothergayrentfan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/transmarkcohen/pseuds/transmarkcohen
Summary: Un univers alternatif où le royaume est repris par le royaume de Mark et ils doivent s’est mariés pour son royaume, mais ça n’arrive pas parce que Joanne est une lesbienne et ne veut pas ça arriver. C’est interessant je promets. Oh, et contrairement à mon autre fic, celui-ci a des paragraphed. Mon ami m’a appris, mdr.(Et ici c’est où je viens! Je suis le traducteur pour ce fic dans français. S’il vous plaît, aime ce fic. :)
Relationships: Joanne Jefferson/Maureen Johnson, Mark Cohen/Roger Davis, Mimi Marquez/Original Character(s), Thomas B. Collins/Angel Dumott Schunard
Kudos: 2





	RENT Univers Alternatif - Royale

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anothergayrentfan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anothergayrentfan/gifts).
  * A translation of [Rent - Royalty AU](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25634713) by [anothergayrentfan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anothergayrentfan/pseuds/anothergayrentfan), [transmarkcohen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/transmarkcohen/pseuds/transmarkcohen). 



**Prologue**

Guerre. Combat. Sang. Cris. Pots-pistres. Tout ce que je n’ai jamais connu. 

La guerre commencait quand j’avais juste trois ans. Le roi et la reine, mes parents, ne pouvaient pas défendre leur petit royaume pour toujours. Nous étions les plus petits de tous royaumes, Voathiel, le plus facile attaquer. Notre armée n’a duré que pour un peu des moi seule, comme nous avons été attaqués par les plus grands des royaumes, Mirardot. Bien que ils étaient les plus grands, ils étaient les plus détestés. Et alors les autres royaumes envoyaient leurs armées. Tellement des soldats se déposaient à travers notre royaume. C’est un de les plus tôts souviens, waves et waves de soldat. 

La guerre s’est passé pour quatorze plus ans. Quatorze ans d’angoisse, mettant destruction sur notre royaume. Des soldats arrivent de chaque direction. Des villes étant brûlées. Et, à le fin...nous avon étés vaincus. 

Les soldats ennemis sont arrivés à notre château. Ils le brûlé complètement, et ils piégeaient mes parents dans l’incendie. Ils m’ont kidnappé. J’essayais à sauver mes parents, mais ils m’ont traîné. J’avais dix-sept ans, je les ai combattus.

C’était une bataille inutile, six soldats contre une princesse qui juste vient a regardé ses parents brûler vifs. 

Ils m’ont pris à leur château. Voathiel était disparu. Ils me mettent dans le donjon jusqu’à nouvel ordre de leur roi et reine. Et...c’est où l’histoire commence. Avec moi, ancienne princesse Joanne de Voathiel, dont le sort inconnu l’attend. 


End file.
